


Snippets of Varric and Samantha Hawke

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Coming-out (mentioned), Demiromantic Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Queerplatonic relationship, Varric is an absolute gem, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: A number of drabbles on Samantha's and Varric's relationship.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea jumped into my head suddenly. When it did I wondered why I had never though of this before!

Varric has an adoration for Hawke that’s impossible to break. They slot well together, always have done, always will do. Some will think they’re dating – they are not. It took Samantha a while to develop romantic feelings for Fenris, and when they did they were clearly shocked and had to ask them what they were. He didn’t laugh – he would never laugh at Hawke, only ever laughed with them. When he told them that, yes, that was unusual but alright – not totally unheard of, he’d met others like them before. After he’d told them that they’d laughed and hugged him.


	2. On Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's gender confuses them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dysorphia threaded throughout, as well as non-malicious misgendering.

They told him about their confused feelings before they told Fenris – he’d heard of it before, Maevaris for one – he’d never knowingly met someone like Hawke though. Someone whose feelings were so tangled-up they were in a perpetual state of confusion and unrest and discomfort. Their body would never fit right they had once said, people would never peg them correctly, and his heart ached for them. Never mind that they’d never told anyone but Sebastian and Fenris. How alien it must be to have to listen to people who constantly think you a thing you’re not and how painful.


	3. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric is concerned over Hawke - but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsafe binding hinted at.

Whenever he sees them with a flat chest he’s concerned over whether they’re safe. He had to keep them as safe as possible, even if it was next-to-impossible. He knows that, logically, it isn’t his business. He has to be their protector – they’re holding so much together with no-one (bar Fenris) supporting them. Shit, he saw how their mother treated them. They’ve told him about how their father taught Bethany, their mother had favoured Carver, and they were the Adult. He can’t ask them to take their top off to check– all he can do is keep checking on them.


	4. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric will always have Hawke's back.

Varric is terrified for Hawke’s safety whenever they fight – they’re beyond fantastic with their sword and their shield but these facts don’t stop him being concerned – but it is his unwritten duty to keep them alive and he will see to that no matter how brilliantly they swing, stab, and slice in a fight, no matter how terrifying their enemies must find them. Their status is a target – people would be delighted if they killed the Champion of Kirkwall – and he can’t let that happen. They probably don’t need his help, tough as they are, but he lends it anyway.


	5. Hawke in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric meets Hawke again.

He sees Hawke for the first time in an age. They look different, long hair gone, and so much sadder. Life has not been kind to them – why must someone like them get treated so poorly when they only do their best for everyone else? They’re still kind and pleasant and he wonders how they manage it – others may become cruel but not Hawke. They tell him that they haven’t seen Fenris for some time and how much that hurts. They feel useless, they say, their actions counted for nought and he tries to reassure them like he always does.


End file.
